


Grating

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is an enigma, Drunkenness, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123





	Grating

“What happened to you?”

“I found a liquor store.”

“And?”

“I drank it.”

Well, shit. This was probably not good. But maybe, Sam thought, just maybe not bad either. He’d been waiting to make his move on Castiel, and ok, it wasn’t exactly fair that Cas was drunk and they were alone and Sam could possibly be taking advantage. 

Fuck that.

No matter how many times he asked how Cas was feeling, the only response he could get was a deep growl of “That is not of import.” So, all right. Something else was _of import_. Like, how Sam wanted to get Cas naked. That was of great import. When he first started removing articles of clothing from Castiel, he was met with token resistance, but after a minute or two, the angel just laid his head back onto the sofa and didn’t complain. Once Sam had Castiel just how he wanted him, naked and unresisting, he moved in, swiping his tongue over Cas’ lips until the angel’s mouth opened for him willingly. This, Sam thought, was a good sign. He immediately moved his hands over Cas’ nipples, eliciting a sound that he’d never in a million years have thought h, e would hear from the angel, a half-moan, half-whimper. 

All right, then. Moving on. Sam broke the kiss and flattened his tongue over Cas’ chest, making sure to pay attention to his nipples so he could hear that sound again. He was fully in control of the situation, Castiel a drunk compliant mess underneath him.

Until he wasn’t.

Before he could even realize what was happening, Cas was ripping at Sam’s clothes, and then within a minute, Sam was naked too. Castiel rolled and pushed Sam down onto the sofa, pinning him easily and suddenly looking completely clear-headed and certainly single-minded. Cas unceremoniously shoved two fingers into Sam’s mouth, which Sam obligingly covered in as much spit as he could manage. 

Drunk/Not-Drunk Cas was incredibly impatient and not so much a fan of the foreplay. He dropped his hand behind Sam’s balls and shoved both fingers into him, relentlessly pushing against his prostate and now Sam was the compliant mess under Castiel.

Sam tried very hard to figure out when he’d lost control of the situation, but couldn’t concentrate as Castiel’s hand circled his cock and starting moving. _Where the hell did he learn how to do this?_ was as far as he got before Cas rubbed over his prostate and he could no longer access any higher brain function. 

He got two minutes of prep, maybe, before Cas used spit and Sam’s pre-come to lube himself up and then just shoved right in, his cock splitting Sam into two pieces as his eyes rolled back into his head and he was aware of nothing except the fullness inside him, Castiel’s rough strokes pushing him back against the edge of the couch. 

Somehow, Castiel managed to hit Sam’s sweet spot on every other push inside of him, and he felt his balls draw up, the heat circling him from his spine to his belly, warning him of impending orgasm. He wanted so badly to wait for Cas to come first, but it was a lost cause. Sam’s whole body went stiff and he couldn’t keep himself from screaming Castiel’s name as he shot his entire load between their bodies, his dick not even having been touched. 

It wasn’t more than a minute later that Cas was filling Sam with his own seed, mumbling something Sam couldn’t quite make out.

As they both started to come back to reality, Sam began to worry. Dean could be back anytime. They should get dressed. Cas draped himself over Sam and made no move to pull his clothes back on or make any effort to cover up the fact that Sam had just been fucked senseless by his brother’s angel. When he voiced his concern, Castiel had only one simple response.

“It is not of import. Sleep, Sam.”


End file.
